The Ed That Got Away
The Ed That Got Away is the second episode of season 7 and the second episode of War of Peach Creek. In this episode, the kids make all their weapons and start preparing for war. They also plan out their first battle with the Kankers. Plot The kids are in their cental command hideout. All the kids finish unpacking. "I'll start making some weapons while you guys plan out our battle" said Edd. "Good thinking!" said Kevin. Edd runs around the room trying to find stuff to build the weapons with. He found some weapons on the shelf that were used when the kids fought the "aliens" at Rolf's house. He gave the chunky puff gun to Kevin, the bowling ball cannon to Ed, another chunky puff gun to Jimmy, and another chunky puff gun to Jonny. He also gave a perfume bottle to Sara. Kevin starts drawing out some plans for attacks on the Kankers. Edd then runs to a closet. "Where are you going sock head?" asked Eddy. "Don't worry Eddy, I'll be back" replied Edd. The kids could here some construction coming from the closet. "Alright guys!" said Kevin, "Jimmy and Sara will be over here by the swings and will sneak attack the Kankers." "Jonny and Plank will'' be over by the slide for a sneak attack on the Kankers. "Nazz we'll be the bait that we'll lure the Kankers to the swings." ''"And the rest of us will be hiding behind the benches shooting the Kankers once Jonny and Plank had attacked them." "Do I have to be the bait?!" intereupted Nazz. "Yes!" said Kevin. "Now, Sara and Jimmy, when the Kankers are lured over by Nazz, you two will trip the Kankers." "Then Jonny and Plank will shoot their guns at the Kankers stunning them." Then the rest of us we'll start shooting the Kankers until they surrender or retreat." "Any questions?" Rolf raised his hand. "Rolf" said Kevin. "Are you sure Jonny the wood boy can stay under a slide without the Kankers noticing his melonhead sticking out of the slide?" "Trust me Rolf" said Kevin, "this plan will work......hopefully." Just then, Edd came out of the closet. "What were you doing in there Edd?" said Kevin. "May I present, the Ed Tank and the Spy Mobile!" exclaimed Edd as he showed the vehicles to the kids. "Good job Edd, we could use those in our battle, by the way, how did you build those so fast?" asked Kevin. "Just a little construction skills is all it takes" said Edd. "I also made a weapon for myself." "A laser gun!" "I built a flame gun!" said Eddy. "I built a fireball launcher!" said Nazz. "Plank built a laser gun!" said Jonny. "Rolf wishes to use his meatball shooter" said Rolf. "Maybe we shouldn't use the vehicles for this battle, just to keep them safe" said Kevin, "we should use them for the more major battles." Kevin kicked open the door. "So are we all set?!" excalimed Kevin. "Yes!" replied everyone. "Let's do this!" said Kevin. Kevin and the kids started to run out the door. This will be continued in Start of the Ed . Trivia *Some of the weapons the kids had were from The Eds are Coming (the episode where the kids think aliens are invading Rolf's house). *This episode is the first appearance of the Ed Tank and the Spy Mobile. *Some new weapons were introduced in the episode such as the Laser Gun, the Flame Gun, the Fireball Launcher, and the Meatball Launcher.